The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also be inventions.
Outer sliding panels (also commonly referred to as sunroofs, moonroofs, panorama roofs, panoramic roofs and other trade names herein referred to generically as a sunroof) are sunroofs where a movable panel (made of glass, sheet metal, metal reinforcements, polycarbonate or a combination of these or similar materials), from its closed position, lifts or tilts and then moves into a position above a fixed panel where it effectively provides an opening in the roof to the outside air. This can give occupants the feel of openness towards the sky similar to a retracted convertible top. The larger the open air opening (“hands through opening”) and the larger the transparent opening when the moving panel is closed (“day light opening”) the more value is gained regarding this feeling.
Typical outer sliding sunroof designs use two sets of guide tracks with independent mechanism guide channels in different cross-car positions (Y) or a single guide track but through machining operations the mechanism guide channels are effectively independent of one another concerning their positions in the cross-car (Y) direction. The forward guide track channel and mechanism components are normally contained inside of the wind/water sealing system. As such, the fore/aft travel of the moving panel is restricted to be within the perimeter of that sealing system.
Many sunroof systems use fixed cam blocks that are external to the sliding mechanism components to control the up/down motion of the moving panel. These cam blocks contain slots that pieces of the mechanism slide through during their fore/aft and or up/down motion. The shape of these slots defines the up/down motion of the moving panel. The cam blocks are typically screwed or riveted to the guide tracks or other structural elements of the sunroof framework. This assembly architecture increases complexity/part count, increases an overall size of the sunroof assembly, is a source of noise, adds manufacturing complexity/steps; and requires more time and assembly attention to ensure proper alignment.
In sun roof systems, sometimes a sunroof housing is provided. These housings are normally a fixed static component to which tracks, cams, and operational/functional mechanisms are mounted. These housings are static and act as a skeleton onto which the active elements are mounted and/or attached.
What is needed is a system and method for improving sunroof implementations to reduce complexity and noise potential and improve reliability and manufacturability while concurrently maximizing an open air (sky) day light opening.